Lady Spellbinder
History Fay Moffit was the girlfriend of Delbert Billings, the original Spellbinder when he was offered increased powers in exchange for his soul by Neron during the events of "Underworld Unleashed." Although Billings turned Neron down, Fay liked his offer, and shot her boyfriend in the head so she could accept it herself. She adopted his moniker, and became 'Lady Spellbinder. ' Neron granted her the ability to induce genuine hallucinations; she was tracked by Batman and Robin, but they did not count on the scale of her illusion-casting abilities. She was capable of making absolutely everything disappear. She escaped from Batman and Robin, and they realized that the only way to be able to approach her safely was if they were guided by someone outside her sphere of influence. Robin acted as Batman's eyes once Spellbinder was tracked down by the police, guiding him through virtual technology. She would later realize that her deal with Neron was not all she'd hoped - if her eyes are covered, her illusion-casting abilities no longer function. Birds of Prey She later fought the Birds of Prey, where she created an illusory world in which Barbara Gordon was Batgirl (although Moffit did not realize this had once been true). She had been hired by Blockbuster to kidnap Oracle. Oracle was able to defeat her by attacking her with a fire extinguisher (blinding her and preventing her from casting illusions) and a club, and then tying her up for the cops. She encountered the Birds of Prey again when Black Canary and Catwoman were kidnapped by the rough parademon Pharzoof. Moffit was being transported with several fellow villains when their train was hi-jacked and taken to Apokolips. The villains battled the parademons, and eventually were able to return to Earth where they were taken to "the Slab". The Joker's Last Laugh Lady Spellbinder was the first female supervillain affected during the events of "The Joker's Last Laugh." She battled Black Canary when Canary was trapped inside The Slab along with a host of other villains infected by the Joker. Canary's sonic cry was able to give most of them pause, but the Joker sent Copperhead and Hellgrammite after her, who both did not have ears. After dealing with them, Canary briefly confronts the Shadow Thief, before meeting, to her great relief, Batman, Superman, and Mary Marvel. However, she soon noticed that Mary's lightning bolt was backwards, and the heroes were revealed to be an illusion created by Spellbinder. Much later, Canary was comforted by Blue Beetle and Oracle - even though she had been sucker-punched by Spellbinder, she did later warn Nightwing and Batman of the Joker's wider-reaching plans, effectively saving their lives. Lady Spellbinder was apparently killed alongside the Trigger Twins by a group of gun-toting super-heroes during the Battle of Metropolis. Powers and Abilities Lady Spellbinder can create terrifying realistic illusions, and the recipients can feel the actual pain of the illusions. Weaknesses If she is blinded or has her eyes closed, she is unable to use her powers. Notes *It is noted that Lady Spellbinder bears a striking resemblance (both physically and in terms of powers) to the mysterious "Harlequin" Although very similar, they appear to be two separate characters. Category:Villains Category:The Society Members